cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin Shutdown Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
By accessing and/or contributing Club Penguin Shutdown Wiki and being a part of the community, you must agree to read, understand, and accept the important rules and guidelines listed below. Failure to abide the rules will result either a warning or block. General user rights Age As per Wiki FANDOM's Terms of Service, all users must required to be of at least 13 years of age or older to legally use Wiki FANDOM. In the Club Penguin Shutdown Wiki here, it is even advised for contributors at 13 or older to contribute, for the sake of voluntary compliance to the Entertainment Software Rating Board and Pan-European Game Information's ratings. This is exactly in virtue of Children's Online Privacy Protection Rule (COPPA) outlined in 15 U.S. Code §§ 6501-6506. For important safety, any users who are confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked until such time that they would conceivably be 13. Profanity As this Wiki is aimed at adults and teenagers like the Club Penguin Shutdown series themselves, a usage of profanity is welcome, whetever you'd like to make it censored or not. Although, using it for insulting or harassing the community is unacceptable. Using abusive slurs identified as racial, homophobic, or something much borderline offensive will not be tolerated. This act counts as harassment-worthy. Spamming Spamming is considered anything that was repetitive and overly used in the community. Same also apply to trolling, inserting gibberish, etc. There are numerous types of spamming that needs to be kept in minimum; *Stretching or extending words to the max, for example; "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees", and so on. *Rows of gibberish words consisting of letters, numbers, and symbols. *Zalgo texts, for example; "H͢͜͏é͏y̸̵ ̢w̛h̶̸̀a͟͢͡t҉̷̡'҉s͟͢͏ u̴̵p". *Uploading a long row of images (up to 3 or more images), especially in comments. Giant-sized images in attempt to cover the screen partly or fully are not allowed either. *Irrelevant texts in all caps, even with amount of punctuation, for example; "AHHHHHHH WTF!!!!!!! WHEN WILL IT GONNA COME OUT?!?!?!?", etc. *Modifying own comment font texts with random codes, such as coloring, increasing sizes (even in massive size), etc. Although, this is able to do on profiles. *A line of page-only templates. If either one or more of these kind of spams are used, it will be deleted while receiving a warning. Roleplaying Roleplaying is only allowed in discussions, not on comment sections, blog posts, etc. As the community allows screenshots with gore, any themes that focus something clearly gory are welcome, but not anything with sexual content. Username tolerance Any users can name their accounts whatever they please, although users with offensive or sexual content names will be blocked permanently until they rename them something more appropriately. Users with their names impersonating the series' official work team or other Wikia users also receive an infinite block. Ban evading/Sockpuppetry Sockpuppeting is method of using multiple accounts for deception, considered as commonly ban-evading. "Sockpuppets" will be blocked on sight as a result. Using alternative accounts like two or more are not allowed. Although it is absolutely fine to use the next latest account if you are not able to log into your main account. User profiles User profiles are decorative with adding images and descriptions about their favorites, opinions, and thoughts. Although, here are the following unacceptable actions that you're not allowed to do when using user page: *Editing other user's profile, unless giving permission for helpful need. *Uploading off-topic images not listed for the Club Penguin Shutdown Wiki. *Discriminating or harassing anyone or anything behind their backs. Advertising Do not advertise off-topic products or promotions anywhere including comments, blog posts, forums, and message walls. Even though, it is fine to advertise in your own profile. Article-editing guideline Third-person Always use third-person when editing every article instead of "we" or "you" in second-person to avoid confusing the readers. Another note that you should always avoid writing in the first-person when writing articles, especially in character pages. Formality Always make sure to use words in articles like "going to", "want to", etc, instead of "gonna", "wanna", etc., unless you're writting a character's line. Trivia sections The purpose of Trivia sections are to add interesting notes that cannot be placed anywhere else in the article. You would not put something like "Lil Jeffy never speaks" in a Trivia section because it would fit better in the main article. Information in Trivia sections should still be notable enough, as well as pertain to the article's subjects. If there is confirmation from the developers where they discuss about the series' (even characters, locations, etc.) inspiration, please use the reference template. Made in USA This wiki is written in professional modern English, created from the United States of America (USA). Cultural slang should be avoided. For example, instead of using "chap" which is British slang, use a more universally acceptable word such as "man". Use "among", not "amongst". Never use "whilst" - instead, use "while". Whilst is a word that is becoming increasingly archaic, similar to how "thee" "thou" "thine" "hast" "hath" are rarely used. Using "singular they" is also perfectly acceptable on this wiki. Try not using British or other different accent-style terms. Use the Americanized "color" and "honor", not "colour" and "honour", use "center" instead of "centre" and "theater" instead of "theatre", use "worshiping" and "chili" instead of "worshipping" and "chilli", use "realize" and "organize" instead of "realise" and "organise", and so on. Be succinct with your words, for example, "uncertain" instead of "not certain", "exhaling" instead of "breathing out", etc. Officialism This wiki is for the official series created by Near Human Intelligence, so anything related to Club Penguin Shutdown that is published by the said person and others who work on the series may have an article on this wiki. Fanon A clear reminder - Fanart, fan fiction, fan theories, OCs (fan-made characters), and anything fan-related in the articles should be kept to an absolute minimum. However, fanarts that were remake into scenes in the series are the only exceptions. Theories/Speculations Any information containing speculations and theories not confirmed in-game or by the developers without using "references" are considered not official and should not be tolerated in articles and will be removed when inserted, no matter how popular or "accurate" the speculations/theories are. They can be easily identified as speculative and not proven as absolute fact (except for strong allusion trivias) by containing words like "may", "possible", "might", "could be", "imply", "most likely", etc.